


oh my god they were college roommates

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [269]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, M/M, Roommates, Sorcos, tdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 13:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20779313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Soren writes poetry, Marcos is back from doing a test.





	oh my god they were college roommates

“He is so pretty, like a smashing dragon, that is smashing, because he’s a dragon.” Soren said loudly to himself, while chewing the end of his pencil, and scratching the back of his neck, trying to figure out a good sentence. “A cool, smashing dragon. Yeah, that could work, straight As in poetry class, here comes Soren.”

He quickly wrote down what he had just said, and then began to think about a good way to continue his amazing poem, when he heard the door to his college dorm open, his roommate getting inside.

Marcos was carrying a mountain of books about advanced physics and science, that being his major and everything, and Soren saw the gray circles under his eyes, and immediately put down his pen and took the books from him, before nearly putting them on Marcos’ organized desk, the pure opposite of his own messy one.

“You look tired.” he began to ask his roommate. “Anything happened?”

“Your dad is a monster.” was the answer. Marcos laid down on his bed, groaning over everything. He was so tired. “Professor Viren gave us a surprise test about fifteen chapters from his own, super expensive book, that we haven’t even gotten too yet! The curriculum says we shouldn’t even have gotten to the first of those extra chapters until like two more months, and now he’s mad that none of his students are “competent enough” to get a good score at his test from hell.”

“Wow.” was all Soren had to say. He knew his dad was a strict teacher, but he had never taken any of his classes, but by growing up with him, he knew what Marcos must be going through. “And I thought he gave me enough pressure since he’s my dad. You seem like you’re literally suffering, that’s not cool.”

Marcos just shrugged.

“I just don’t know anymore. I need to pass the class to get my degree, but your dad is so weird, it’s like he loves to torment us.”

Laugh.

“Tell me about it. He always had Claudia as his favorite, so I did a lot of stuff for him to notice, but he just made me feel bad. Teacher, dad, it feels like he’s doing that to you. Want me to talk to Claudia about it? She could convince dad to calm down with the teaching”

“Please, that would be great. You’re the best Soren.”

“Heh, I wouldn’t exactly call me the best, but yeah, I’m pretty cool.”

“Please, show me your latest poem, I want calm down and not think about science.”

“I thought you’d never ask.”


End file.
